


Blunder Prompts

by queenofcrossroads



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: I'll add tags as I post the prompts, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcrossroads/pseuds/queenofcrossroads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Blunder prompts I asked for because this fandom is struggling for life. So far I've got six, but if you want to send me more, I'll write them gladly! I particularly like AUs, so indulge me please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilida/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gob and Tony crash Lindsay's election victory party.  
> This prompt was sent to me by Daisy (daisiestdaisy.tumblr.com) so thank you and I hope you like it!!

“But are you sure it's ok with your sister, though?” said Tony unconvinced.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Gob replied, as they approached the entrance to the Republican bunker.

“Well, these people are not big supporters of the community, and we’re… The gay magician and his boyfriend, the… well, I guess, the other gay magician now.”

“Hmm. You might be right. Oh, hey, look,” the Bluth pointed at a man who was entering the bunker with his family, “I _bleep_  that guy.”

“Oh, ok, that’s- Wait.” Tony looked at him in disbelief, “You had sex with guys other than me?”

“Yeah, but only for money” said Gob dismissing his boyfriend’s statement, “and, you know, JBJ; but he was the one who introduced me to the entourage, it would have been rude not to.”

“So you already knew you liked guys. I made no difference whatsoever.” The shorter man was getting upset.

“No, I didn’t. I told you, it was for money. It doesn’t count when it’s for money.”

“So you never enjoyed it.”

“I mean, yeah, like half the time.”

“But since it was for money it didn’t count…?” asked Tony, trying to understand his partner’s logic.  

“It was my job!”

“A: Prostitution is not a job and B: let’s just get in, because this conversation is not going to end well.”

Gob rolled his eyes at him and went up to the bouncer.

“Name?”

“Gob Bluth and _boyfriend._ ” he said emphasizing his last word and glancing at Tony with a mischievous smile on his face.

“You’re not on the list.”

“How about George Oscar Bluth?” he said frowning.

“No.”

“Well, you have to let me in anyway. I’m a Bluth. As in Lindsay Bluth?”

“You’re still not on the list.”

“See, they don’t want us here. Let’s just go, Gobie.”

“If you just _ask_ my sister-“

“If you’re not on the list, you are not getting in.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll just call her. You just got yourself fired, buddy.” Gob replied, walking towards Tony and whispering, “So here’s the plan: I distract him with fire and you-“

“Wait. You aren’t calling your sister?” the other magician inquired.

“What? Oh, no, I don’t have her number. We haven’t spoken in ages.” The taller man said, laughing.

“All the more reason to go, Gob.” Said his boyfriend in vain.

Gob was already walking to the bouncer and there was lighter fluid in the guy’s eyes when the woman of the hour poked her head out the entrance.

“Gob, what the hell?” She asked angrily.

“Finally, can you tell this guy to let us in?” Gob said pointing at the man who was rubbing his eyes desperately. 

Lindsay was going to retort when she noticed Gob’s company and addressed him with flirtatious curiosity.

“And who’s this?” she asked smirking.

“Tony Wonder. We’ve met.” Lindsay blushed.

“Oh, yeah, of course, I remember you.” She said unconvincingly, trying to save face.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Added Gob cheerfully, oblivious to the whole thing.

Lindsay stared at him in shock.

“Your boyfriend. As in, you two are gay.” She asked in disbelief.

“Oh, you didn’t know? Yeah. I’m dating Tony Wonder. He’s a celebrity.” Gob replied and flashed his crooked grin.

“Well, technically we’re both bisexual but for the sake of our acts, yeah.” The shorter man clarified.

That did not appease Lindsay like he intended.

She took a deep breath, thinking about the situation. A dispute with her brother, the president of the Bluth Company, would not do either any favors. So she faked a smile and talked to them in a lower voice, “Look, if you’re here for the open bar, knock yourselves out. Just don’t let anybody here know you’re… together, ok?”

“Fine, fine.” Gob accepted begrudgingly, “My own sister is ashamed of me, can you believe it?” Gob said to himself as he marched into the bunker and headed straight for the bar.

“Congratulations on your victory, by the way.” His boyfriend said with an apologetic smile.

“You guys probably didn’t even vote for me.” The woman replied somewhat amused.

“Well, I’m a democrat, though this year I abstained because of… Personal reasons, you know.” Tony explained trying not to think of Sally, “And Gob is probably not even registered to vote. So don’t take it personally.”

“Yeah, well. Still, if you ever break up with my brother, just give me a call” Lindsay said, handing him a card.

“I don’t see that happening, but I’ll take it into account.” He replied with a smile, making the card disappear in his hand.

From the inside, Gob shouted, “Babe, are you coming?”

Lindsay glared at him with murderous eyes.

“Sorry. _Fellow Magician_ ” he corrected, making W shaped air quotations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt: Gob sees Tony in a restaurant, they're both eating alone. Gob tries to act like he's fine with this while Tony does everything in his power to keep from sitting at gobs table. At some point there is public restroom flirting.

Gob was feeling in the mood for some guac when he happened to drive past a Mexican restaurant. Now, he is regretting every single turn he made to get there, because none other than the person he most wanted to avoid, Tony Wonder, just entered the building and sat across the room.

Gob does not know what to do. He covers his face with the menu and considers just leaving. He hasn’t even ordered yet, why should he stay? That’s it, he should get away. _Go away, Getaway, stay away, Getaway_. No, that’s just his phone. His mother is calling him, so he ignores it. He decides to stay and eat. He is starving and has been craving guac for a while. So he orders and does not look at Tony at all. Except he does. He glances at his table every 30 seconds. When the gay magician (who is not really gay) notices him for the first time, he tries to cover himself with the menu again, but in the rush, ends up knocking over his glass of water.

Tony watches the spectacle amused, and sighs as if what he just saw was the cutest thing in the world. He wants to approach Gob and ask him the question that has been in his mind since fake Cinco. But he has his pride, goddammit. He cannot simply go and ask him. Though he looks so handsome in his purple shirt, now all wet and sticking to his chest. No, Tony Wonder takes hold of himself. That does not prevent him from looking at Gob’s table with hearts in his eyes.

 _Tony probably didn’t see that, right?_ Gob chances a glance and there Tony is, staring at him with a smile on his lips surely thinking about how stupid he is. He looks away and stands up, heading to the restrooms.

Tony cannot help but follow him, but he is not ready for what awaits him. Inside, Gob is bare-chested, trying to get his shirt blow-dried under the hand dryer. He does his best not to stare (and fails) and walks to the urinals. Peeping behind his shoulder, he can still see Gob’s rocking body in the mirror and he even catches his eye. Gob looks away again and tries to focus on drying his shirt, but it is futile now. Every fifteen seconds, one will glance, find the other looking, stay like that for a while and look away. After several minutes, Tony hasn’t peed and the dryer is not even on. Tony zips up and goes to wash his hands. Making eye contact, he finally finds the courage to say, “Hey. How you’ve been?”

Gob acts surprised, “Oh, Tony. I didn’t see there. Everything’s going great, yeah, couldn’t be better. You?”

“Not so much, but I can’t complain about the view.” Tony says boldly, knowing he might be making a fool of himself again.

Gob just stares at him for a couple of seconds and Tony is ready to throw a smoke bomb when the taller man surges forward and kisses him passionately, clumsily, and both start gravitating towards a stall, from where the rest of the clothes begin to fly off.

 -

“So why didn’t you call me back, Gobie?” asks Tony, settling into the second chair at Gob’s table.

Gob sighs, looking down. “Because you took a forget-me-now. The truth is…” Gob thinks this is the first time he has said those words and really meant them, “We had sex on Cinco de Cuatro. And you chose to forget it.”

Tony has never seen him so devastated.

“No, I didn’t. I lied, Gob. I remember Cinco. I just thought you had taken one and I didn’t want to look like an idiot.

“Oh.”

The both stay in silence for a minute.

“So what now?” Finally asks Gob.

“Look, Gob, I really like you. How about we leave what happened behind and try to give this a chance?”

“But aren’t you straight?” Says Gob innocently.

“No, Gob. I’m in love with a man.”

“Oh.” The Bluth looks disappointed.

“It’s you, Gob.”

“OH.” Gob smiles shyly, “Same.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awesome prompt by fortheloveofchuck   
> Tony comes out to Gob as bisexual to see if Gob will open up to him too. When Gob doesn't Tony gets mad that he's acting fake but the truth is, Gob doesn't understand what a bisexual is.

The bell rang. Gob went to open the door cheerfully but when he did, he found no one there. Disappointed, he closed it and when he turned, there he was: Tony Wonder.

“Did somebody say Wonder?” The short man exclaimed, coming out of a grey cloud. No one actually had, but Gob decided to let it slide.

“Hey, come on in” He said smiling, “Do you want something to drink?”

“Whatever you’re having.” Replied Tony, sitting on the sofa.

The Bluth placed two whiskies on the coffee table and sat down next to him.

“Thanks.” Tony said smiling, but then his expression changed, “Look, Gob, I need to tell you something.”

“Yeah, I know, you’re straight. You have a son with Plant.” Gob stated, his expression hardening.

The brunet look surprised, “Wait, how do you remember that?”

“Oh, I remember,” said the magician dramatically, “you are the one who took a forget-me-now.”

“No, I didn’t! I-” Tony stuttered, “Are we both talking about Cinco de Cuatro?”

“Yeah, which you chose to forget!”

“Gob, how could I be mentioning it if I didn’t remember?”

“Well, because…” The taller man fell silent. After some moments in deep thought, he continued, “If you didn’t forget, why did you ask if we were still on for the sex date?” He said, looking down to avoid the other man’s eyes.

“Cause I thought you had taken a forget-me-now! You had them on your nightstand and took them with you when your brother arrived.”

“No, I just gave one to him. He was complaining about something he’d done.”

“Oh. So we both remember Cinco.”

“Yeah.”

“So how can you think I’m straight?”

“Well, you only had sex with me because you thought I was Her. You’re straight.”

“No, Gob, I had sex with you because I like you. I’m bisexual.”

“Oh. Ok?” The Bluth replied.

“And you?” Tony asked him.

“What about me?” Gob replied confused.

“Don’t you have something to tell me?” Tony tried.

“Uh, no?”

“Maybe about also being bisexual?” Tony was getting exasperated.

“Oh, no.”

Tony looked at him in annoyance.

“Really. You are not bisexual?”

“No!”

Tony stood up and started walking towards the door, “Fine, if you’re not gonna admit it, I might as well leave.”

Gob panicked and went after him, “Look, Tony, I don’t know what you want me to say. I took Spanish in high school but I don’t remember much!”

The other magician stopped dead on his tracks and turned to look at him.

“What do you think bisexual means, Gob?” He asked suspiciously.

“…”

“You think it’s someone who can speak two languages, don’t you?”

“Pfft, no,” he replied, “is it?”

Tony let out a sigh of relief, “That’s bilingual, Gobie. Bisexual means you like both men and women.”

“That’s not a thing, Tony.” Gob said mockingly.

“Haven’t you slept with men and women?”

“Yeah, but-“

“And haven’t you enjoyed both?”

Gob thought about it, “Well, yeah.”

“So you’re bisexual. We’re same.” Wonder said.

“Bisexual,” he repeated, “ok.”

“So how about we have some bisexual sex?” Tony asked flirtatiously.

“I’d love to have bisexual sex.” The Bluth replied.

“Same!” They both exclaimed at the same time.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by my Hubby @whatchatryintosaytomeee  
> I know you already got some prompts Wifey but if no one has suggested a wedding prompt on a boat then please do your thing AND MAKE IT HAPPEN!

 “So what do you think it is?” asked Michael to his sister, “Do you think the company could have really turned a profit with Gob as president?”

“My guess is as good as yours,” she replied, “I just hope I don’t run into- Mother!”

“Shh!” the matriarch appeared among the people wearing a big hat and dark shades, “No one must know I’m here.”

“What _are_ you doing here?” asked her son, “I thought you were on the run.”

“I am. So I’m no longer in control of the company. That’s why couldn’t miss Gob’s big announcement.”

“You really think it has something to do with the business?” he asked.

“Well, it has to. What else is going on for him?” replied Lucille.

“I wonder why that is.”

“DID SOMEBODY SAY WONDER?” the magician appeared from behind them in a black suit.

Michael was less than impressed, “Oh, hey, Tony. What are you doing here?”

“Let’s just say I’m part of the announcement. Now, if you excuse me.”

As he walked away, he started moaning in pain. Struggling to open his shirt, he proceeded to extract something from his chest, “I hope you like shrimp” he said, handing one to Lindsay.

“Maybe it’s a merger?” she said, dropping the shrimp in disgust.

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see” her brother replied.

\--

The crowd on the Queen Mary was getting impatient when _The Final Countdown_ began to play. On an impromptu stage had appeared a big closet, and now some words were audible, “A magician has many secrets,” two male voices said, “but there is one we want to share with you today.”

Gob and Tony walked from each side of the stage and went inside the closet. The voices continued, “We’re here, we’re queer and now,”

At the other end of the boat, a big explosion erupted, releasing white smoke and several doves, “We’re getting married!” The two magicians came into view when the smoke dissipated and behind them, an altar with a very uncomfortable Pastor Veal.

Hot cops appeared in black coats and shorts and started seating the guests to the now wedding, placing a very confused Bluth family at the front on one of the grooms’ sides.

The two men remained at the altar through the whole process, holding hands and looking at each other with big smiles on their faces, seemingly oblivious to the whole ordeal. When everyone was in place, officer Taylor called out, “It’s all ready”, playing the Bridal Chorus.

Tony thanked him with a nod and Terry Veal started talking, “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of George Oscar Bluth and Anthony Werfel in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly.” He emphasized the last words, as if trying to convince them of something, “If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” After a long, hopeful pause, he continued begrudgingly, “Very well. The grooms will now read the vows they have written.”

The shorter man spoke first, “Gob: your love has bound me like a magic spell. You need no smoke or mirrors to blow me away. You have made me realize I was living an illusion, and I will be forever grateful to you for that. But most importantly, you make me happier than I have ever been, just by being you, just by being same.”

“Tony: You make me a better man. You are always there when I need you, supporting me even if I make tiny mistakes. No one has ever done that for me and I want you to know that even though it may be hard for me sometimes, I will be there for you, too.”

Barely holding it together, the couple exchanged rings and looked at Pastor Veal.

“You may kiss the groom.” He said bitterly.

Gob and Tony kissed passionately. They were only disturbed moments later by voice that called out, “Are those police boats?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute prompt by anon:  
> Gob and Tony eating Captain Crunch in bed and being adorable
> 
> I'm so sorry I'm unable to write fluff. Honestly I'm posting this to give you /something/ cause I've made you wait a lot of time but I don't even know what this is. It's short and awful and I'm so sorry! Maybe someone else will write this prompt for you?

“Wakey-wakey”

Gob opened his eyes. Even after two months, he could not get used to getting up in the morning to a loving familiar face. People shouting at him to leave? Sure. But his boyfriend bringing him breakfast? It felt too unrealistic. Nevertheless, he pushed the thoughts away and smiled. The other man reciprocated with a grin.

“There wasn’t much in the pantry, but I managed to find this. We really have to do some shopping.”

On a tray there were two cups of coffee, two bowls with spoons, a bottle of milk, and a box of cereal.

“Cap’n Crunch.” Tony continued, “I remember you like it.”

Gob smiled again. Not because he liked Cap’n Crunch –he didn’t– but because Tony remembered their second date.

“Thanks, Tony.”

“You’re welcome Gobie.”

  

After Tony put the tray aside and was ready to get up, he felt Gob’s lips on his neck.

“Babe, come on, you have to go to work.”

Gob’s hand was on his abdomen, caressing.

“No, I want to spend the day in bed. Who’s gonna notice?”

He started kissing him.

“You are the president of the company, Gob.” Tony scolded.

Gob intermingled one of his legs with Tony’s.

“Exactly. I can do what I want.” Gob teased, “And I want to stay here with you.”

His hand was tugging at his boyfriend’s boxer. The shorter man succumbed.

“Ok, how about this: we stay in bed a while longer and I let you do that thing you like if you promise to at least swing by the office. Pretend you care about the company for a change.”

“Sure, yeah, whatever.” Said Gob, “Let me get the lighter fluid and we’ll be all set.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was suggested by Evilida (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilida). Thank you so much, and let me apologize for taking so long to write this. Writing doesn't come naturally to me and I'm only doing it cause no one else is lol.
> 
> It's about Tony proposing to Gob. They've been together for months, and Gob is happier than he's ever been, but he's not ready to admit to himself that he's in love with Tony and he doesn't believe for a second that Tony loves him. To Gob, it's all been a game that will end the moment that Tony finally admits he's not gay. Then Gob will WIN (except winning means losing Tony.) When Tony proposes, Gob panics. Is Tony just doubling-down, seeing if Gob will fold? Or is it possible that Tony really loves him?  
> I will leave it up to you whether Gob says yes or no.

They were in bed in post-coital bliss when Tony broke the silence, “When will I finally meet your family, Gobie? Officially.”

_You’d like that, wouldn’t you?_

“It’s for your own good, trust me.”

“But you’ve met my family and you know they’re less than perfect. Whatever they throw at me, I can take it, babe.”

Gob simply turned his back to Tony and pretended to fall asleep. How his “boyfriend” ( _w_ quotation marks appeared in his mind) had managed to get all those people to play along in his charade was beyond him. His own family would never help him trick Tony into… _What was he trying to do now, exactly? Out him as straight?_ His plan with… Her had not worked out quite the way he had intended (though Gob was not complaining). Maybe a DNA test on the kid? Gob considered how he had not been plotting his revenge in months now and discarded that thought right away. He was just waiting for the right time. Surely.

 

* * *

 

Lindsay had been waiting at the office for him to arrive for hours, Starla told him. When he came in, his sister launched at him with a hug.

“Gob! It’s so good to see you!”

“What do you want, Lindsay?” he asked knowingly.

“Can’t a sister be happy to see her brother after all this time?”

Gob did not take the bait. He had been in her place many times, mostly with Michael, and he knew what to expect.

Lindsay yielded, “The Bluth Company has to make a sizable donation to my party.”

“Has to?”

Lindsay tried again, “I’d really appreciate it if it did?”

“What can you do for me?”

“What do you need?”

Gob thought about it. Asking for something in return was as instinctive as breathing to him, but this time he had nothing in mind. He came up with something soon enough.

“Well. I’ve been plotting revenge against Tony Wonder for months now, because he said he was gay but he’s actually straight. We’ve been pretend dating and he’s asked me to meet my family. I need you to pretend to meet him as my boyfriend.”

Lindsay looked confused, “So you’re dating Tony Wonder. You’re gay.”

“No, it’s so simple, I don’t understand why you can’t seem to follow me on any of this. We’re both straight. We’ve just been playing a long game of chicken. And when he finally admits he’s not gay, I’ll win. I just need you to play along so I can continue pretending.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little too elaborate to be a scam, Gob? If you don’t feel sexually attracted to each other…?”

“Worked for you and Tobias.”

Lindsay shot him a deadly glare.

“Besides, sex is really good.” He continued, but upon seeing his sister’s knowing look, he amended, “Because it’s all part of the plan. I like dating Tony cause I like winning, and I will.”

“If you like sex with men, you’re gay.”

“Then why do I like sex with women?”

“Bisexual, whatever.”

“Bisexual?” The Bluth man asked, confused.

“Yeah.”

“Meaning what exactly?”

Lindsay looked at him incredulously, “That you’re sexually attracted to both men and women?”

Gob laughed, “That’s not a real thing, stupid.”

His sister was getting annoyed, “Whatever, Gob. Do we have a deal?”

“Oh, yeah.”

 

* * *

 

The family reunion (with just Lindsay) had gone relatively well, except for the fact that she had flirted with his boyfriend, which did _not_ bother Gob at all. But he couldn’t help to wonder, _what if this was not actually a scam? What if he actually was in a loving relationship with Tony Wonder?_

 

* * *

 

Tony had insisted on going to a fancy restaurant so they had, despite the other man’s plea to remain in bed having lazy sex. After dinner and some alcohol, Tony interrupted their shop talk and took his boyfriend’s hand in his own.

“Look, Gobie, I know how hard it was for you to introduce me to your family, even if it was only your sister. And I _really_ appreciate it. I think that was the moment when I realized how special what we have is. I’ve never felt for anyone what I feel for you; you make me happy and I love you so much.”

Tony got sown on one knee and took a small box from his pocket.

“Will you marry me?” He asked, opening it, revealing a black and purple ring.

Gob was flabbergasted.

“What, wh- wh- what do you. Sh- Sh- Should the guy? Sh- Should the guy in the thousand dollar- Should the guy in the thousand dollar suit marry the gay magician?”

By the end of his "speech", the Bluth was on the floor.

“Babe!” Tony launched to his aid, “It’s OK, Gobie, everything will be OK” he said panicking.

 

* * *

 

Gob woke up in a hospital room but when he saw his boyfriend there, he pretended to be asleep.

 _Why would he propose? What could he get from this?_ His company was in shambles again, he probably owed more than he was worth. George Michael had never released his software and by now all the fuss had died down. And even if the magician still wanted his contact, Gob was fairly certain his family would miss this wedding, like they had missed the first one. _So what was this about? Could it be Lindsay was right? Did Tony really love him? Did_ he _love Tony?_

He thought of all the times his lover had been there for him. Even now, he had taken Gob to the hospital because he was… _worried?_ No one had ever been concerned for his health before (at least no one he could remember).

But Gob also thought about how selfless he was with Tony. Like when he gave him head without hoping to receive it or that time he volunteered to take care of his cat while he was out of town (luckily the cat had managed to survive on its own).

At that moment, Gob felt something he had only felt once before: his heart was getting hard. And when he opened his eyes and saw Tony all sweaty and disheveled, he felt something else get hard.

“Gobie, thank god, are you ok?”

The Bluth smiled, “Yeah.”

“The doctor said you had an anxiety attack. Has that happened before?”

“Nope.”

“I think you should get that checked. Talk to a psychologist.”

The taller man ignored him, “Tony, about the wedding…” He said, using _w_ quotations.

“It’s OK, Gob, you don’t have to explain anything.” The Gay Magician said with a sad smile, “I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

“But it doesn’t! I mean, it did, but not anymore. What I mean is that, yes, Tony, I’ll marry you.”

“Really?” Tony’s face lit up and he smiled brightly, “Are you sure? I don’t want you to make any rush decisions."

Gob considered how those were the only ones he made but instead just said, “I want to. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Gob was going to say yes, I need my babies to be happy at all times.


	7. Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pegaandthepen said:  
> Las Vegas!!!! (love always for the Blunder fandom, fingers crossed for season 5!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably tell by now that I love incorporating actual scenes from the show into my fics lol. It’s pretty lame but it makes me happy.

God Bluth arrived after a long ride to realize the place he had been fantasizing about for so long was even more beautiful than he had expected. The neon lights were almost blinding, but he had never felt so at home any place else. Running away from his family had been the right decision (as it almost always was).

 

He walked around trying to find the perfect place to get drunk in and after a while he found it: a billboard reading _Tony Wonder, the gay magician_ in bright pink letters marked the spot. If anything could improve his night further, it was magic. He went in, got a table by flirting with the woman at the counter and entered a room where the opening act had begun; some teenager swallowing swords. He ordered a whisky while he watched disinterestedly.

 

After an unenthusiastic round of applause, the lights went out and Gob immediately felt the thrill he got at the beginning of a show. Through the speakers, a male voice was heard: “A magician has many secrets… But there was one I was forced to keep… By society.” Gob watched the rest of the act from the edge of his seat and when the other magician came out of a bean bag chair conspicuously placed among the tables, 10 feet away from him, exclaiming “and now… I’m in this chair,” Gob’s heart skipped a beat. Not only was he incredibly impressed by the illusion, he was now close enough to appreciate the other magician’s features. He was a gorgeous brunet with deep blue eyes and a stage presence unlike Gob had ever seen.

 

Once the show ended, Gob waited for Tony to come out of his dressing room.

_“Hey, Mr. Wonder,”_

_“Sorry, no autographs.”_

_“No, my name is Gob Bluth. I’m a fellow magician.”_

Tony looked at Gob intently and his expression softened.

_“Oh, you’re the guy from Girls with Low Self-Esteem.”_ Gob perked up at the recognition, _“I was in the OC for Spring Break that year, your illusion was quite something.”_

_“Do you want to grab a drink? I can tell you how I did it.”_

_“Sure,”_ Tony replied, _“lead the way.”_

 

_“I blew it up!”_ Gob said enthusiastically as soon as they sat and ordered drinks.

_“Sorry?”_

_“I blew up the boat,”_ said the magician grinning, _“that’s how I made it disappear.”_

_“Oh.”_ Tony replied taken aback. He was clearly expecting more craftsmanship, but his disappointment was lost on Gob.

_“But you_ have _to tell me how you did that bean bag trick.”_

_“Well, I guess since you’re a magician, too. But not a word of this.”_ Tony moved forward and whispered in his ear, _“I used a mask. I put it on another guy and then I was in the bean bag chair the whole time.”_

Gob shuddered ever so slightly, having the other man’s breath against his ear felt very intimate and a little arousing but pushed on, _“Oh, that’s why they put that sign on the bean bag chair that said ‘Do not sit on this’.”_

_“Yeah, I had to stay there for a long time, and also it was very hard to get out of there when I appeared.”_

_“That’s so cool.”_

_“Yeah, these guys eat it up.”_ Tony said cockily, _“You know, I’m not even gay, I just do it for the publicity.”_

_“Oh.”_ Gob found himself very disappointed, even though he didn’t want to admit to himself why, _“Yeah, I’m the Christian Magician, but I guess that doesn’t read as well.”_

 

The hours melted away as the magicians discovered they had a lot in common. When they were forced to leave, they went out and stole some pies in a series of escalating bets.

When Gob finally caught his breath from riding the mechanical bull, he said to Tony jokingly, _“The last time I did something like this, I ended up getting married.”_

Tony looked at Gob mischievously.

_“Well, this is Vegas, after all. What, are you afraid this will ruin your reputation as the fundamentalist Christian Magician?”_ Tony teased.

_“Oh, you’re on”_ replied Gob, suddenly feeling the rush of a bet.

 

They entered the first chapel they found and demanded their premium package, which included an Elvis impersonator for the reception. They laughed during the whole ceremony, but when Pastor Veal said, _“You may kiss the groom”_ , they both suddenly felt a little shy. Tony searched for resistance in Gob’s face and when he didn’t find any, he went for the kiss. After a while they parted reluctantly and looked into each other’s eyes. Breaking eye contact, the taller man said, _“We get a room, right?”_ But when he saw Tony’s expression changed, he quickly amended, _“Because that beats sleeping in my limo.”_

Now the brunet was hurt.

_“Oh. Yeah. We should skip the reception and get some rest.”_

 

When they got to their room, Gob went straight to the minibar.

_“Scotch?”_ he asked the shorter man sitting on their king sized bed.

_“Sure.”_

 

 After a while and even more alcohol, Tony gathered the courage and asked, _“So, should we go to sleep or…”_

_“Or what?”_

_“Or should we make one more bet?”_

_“Yeah, sure.”_ Gob replied unassumingly.

_“Well, we could ‘consummate the marriage’”_ Tony suggested, looking away.

_“OH.”_ The Bluth said in realization. _“I thought you weren’t gay.”_

_“Yeah, I thought so, too. But maybe, I am a little gay? Is that ok with you?”_

_“YES! Yeah.”_ Replied the other man. _“Same.”_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awesome prompt bynerdyscully:  
> "there's a heat wave going on, and the A/C is broken, and Tony and Gob are stuck together somewhere (like at the model home or Tony's place, etc). that's all i'll say, you can decide what happens from there (doesn't necessarily have to be smutty, but go for it if you want lol!). just a weird thought that's been on my mind lately and thought you might enjoy."
> 
> Ok, so this is probably the most explicit sex scene I've ever written and I haven't read mlm smut in a reaaally long time so idk. Also, this isn't betaed. I hope you like it anyway lol.

****“ _Gobie, do you mind turning the AC on? It's so hot in here.”_

Gob takes a couple of seconds to look away from the screen. A young Doug Henning continues his act undisturbed.

“ _Huh?”_

“ _Can you turn on the AC?”_ Tony reiterates, _“It's just, with the heat wave going on, my hair is basically melting.”_

“ _Oh, sorry, Tony, the AC's just for show, it doesn't actually work.”_ Gob replies easily, _“The only electronics that work here are this TV and all the cameras.”_

Tony nods for a second and then he frowns. _Cameras?_ he mouths to himself, but before he can voice his concern, Gob speaks again _, “You're right, though, it_ is _really hot here”_ he says, taking his shirt off and returning his attention to the movie.

Tony, however, cannot will his eyes off the taller man's body. He hasn't seen his shredded figure in broad daylight since... his wedding, actually. He vaguely remembers a feeling that he now recognizes as sexual attraction at seeing Gob on that cross and the hardness in his pants that he had assumed to be elicited by the bride. This makes much more sense if he's being honest.

He suddenly feels flustered and hates himself for it, they've had sex many times, _he should be used to the other magician's body, should have figured out that's what it still looks like_. But seeing it up close once again, he feels like a teenage boy with a crush before he realizes, _Gob likes him back_.

Tony, however, decides to let himself get worked up until the movie ends, over half an hour later, thinking of the things he'd like to do to him, lusting in silence, casually rubbing himself over the fabric of his pants once in a while.

When the credits roll, Gob stops the video and turns to his boyfriend. _“Ok, that was amazing. You'd be so good in-”_ but before he can finish, the other man surges forward and kisses him passionately. He takes a second to understand what's happening, but then he's responding eagerly. Tony sits on his lap, straddling him, and upon feeling the other man's hard dick against his own, Gob lets out a deep groan.

“ _Fuck, you're so hot”_ Tony whispers and licks his ear. Gob thrusts forward involuntarily and grabs his ass, making him sink his nails in the Bluth's back. He repositions them both on the couch and pushes Gob on his back, kissing and licking down his neck while pinching with his nipples. He takes a few seconds to appreciate his boyfriend's chest and abs but Gob thrusts against his crotch again, intently this time, urging him to continue.

Tony obliges, closing his mouth against his right nipple, grazing it slightly with his teeth while rubbing the left one with his hand. He does the same with the other until he's moving backwards and unhooking his leg from Gob's side. He is about to protest when he feels the shorter man unbuttoning his pants, undoing the zip and pulling them down and off him before getting rid of his own shirt. Tony rubs his hard dick over the fabric of his underwear and then mouths at it where it's already wet. He moves back up to make out with Gob while they dry hump for a couple of minutes and then takes his underwear off and flips him over. He gives his dick a couple of pumps from behind while biting slightly at his cheeks before holding them tightly and spreading them to run his tongue up his crack. Tony eats his ass slowly at first, reveling in the soft sounds escaping the Bluth's mouth, touching his dick and balls occasionally. After a while, he picks up a pace, pumping the other man's dick at the same rhythm and Gob starts pushing his ass against the other man's face. Tony lets go of his member and backs down a little, hearing a whiney “ _Babe_ ”, but instead of going back in with his tongue, he pushes a finger inside of Gob, caressing his prostate, going in and out until he feels confident he's ready for a second finger, and then a third. By this point, Gob is moaning deeply, but Tony doesn't want him to come just yet. He takes his fingers out and unbuttons his own pants, pulling them down along with his underwear, and realizes he's still hard. He strokes himself a few times for good measure, and pushes into Gob leisurely. He pushes in and out, in and out with force, each thrust drawn out and, as soon as the Bluth strokes himself once or twice, he's coming with a higher pitched moan and clenching his ass, which has Tony following soon thereafter.

 

“ _Hey, Gobie”_ the magician breaks the silence after a while, _“That was amazing but I'm even hotter now.”_

Gob lets out a small chuckle, _“Do you wanna take a shower? We only get cold water, but I guess that works right now.”_

Tony frowns. _“No AC and no hot water?”_ He asks, _“How can you live here?”_

“ _Don't forget 'no wifi' and 'no convenience store in miles.'”_ The Bluth replies nonchalantly.

“ _You can't be here, Gobie. Stay at my place until all that's fixed.”_ His boyfriend offers in a concerned tone.

“ _Oh, yeah, none of those things are ever gonna be fixed.”_ He replies with a laugh.

“ _Well, you don't have to come back then.”_ Tony says hopefully.

“ _But where would I- Oh.”_

“ _I mean, you don't have to, take your time to think it over.”_

Gob shuts him up with a kiss, _“I want to. I love you.”_

“ _Same.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course since I'm basic and live for fluff, they had to end up moving together lol  
> Also: will I ever write a fic where they won't say the word "same"? The answer is no.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why this came up (or why I made it come up) but I made Tony say that being a prostitute is not a job and while I totally stand by that, I want to be clear on this: by no means do I think prostitutes are doing anything immoral and I respect their/your choices. If you wanna discuss this topic with me just send me a message, don’t bring it up here please!


End file.
